THIS IS A SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: TALLY YOUNGBLOOD HAS FINALLY REACHED PRETTY TOWN. EVERYTHING'S GOING AS PLANNED UNTIL THE SPECIALS COME TO TOWN.


THIS IS A SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Scott Westerfeld. The song Alice was written by Avril Lavigne. It is from the movie Alice in Wonderland (2010). It is off the album Almost Alice. I do not own the song.

Author's Note: This is based on the Uglies series by Scott Westerfeld.

Time: Pretties and Specials

Genre: Mystery, Drama, and Angst

Rating: PG

Date Completed: March 14, 2010

Tally Youngblood still couldn't believe that she was in Prettytown. She watched the new pretties' party. No, wait she watched the others like her party. This was great, so amazing. All her life she had dreamt of this, of this life.

And it was finally here.

She had all that she ever wanted, all she ever needed. She was surrounded by her friends. This was important, because they were her family. She had the most gorgeous boyfriend, Zane, she best friend Shay was by her side, and she was having the time of her life.

There was no Smoke, with the expectation of New Smoke.

No Special Circumstances.

No Dr. Cable.

And best of all, no David.

There was none of that around here.

Tally danced over to the buffet table. All of this partying was working up an appetite. Bobbing her head to the beat of the music, she filled her plate. As she was deciding between shrimp or crabs (both looked really yummy), someone bumped into her. It took all of her coordination to keep her plate from crashing to the ground.

"Hey," she snapped.

"Tally Youngblood?" the person asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "This is a Special Circumstance."  
"I won't hurt you….," the Special said.

"But I will if I have to," Tally finished. "Yeah, I've already heard that line a million times."

The Special eyed her.

"Well, what do you want?" Tally said. She took a bite of shrimp. Mm, it was good. This was one of the few good choices that she had made.

"You need to go to New Smoke."

Tally coughed. "Yeah, right."

"You went there before."

"Yeah, but that was different."

"Oh, how?"

"You people blackmailed me." She turned started to leave the buffet table.

"We needed information and you had it."

Tally sat her plate down on the table and threw her hands in the air. "See that's the thing with you Specials. You always seem to think that everyone else is your servant."

"It was a Special Circumstance."

"How many times do you say that in a day?"

The Special didn't relay.

Tally looked the Special in the eye. "You tell Dr. Cable that Tally Youngblood works for no one. Do you understand or do I have to repeat myself?"

"No one says no to Special Circumstances."

"Well, I did just."

The Special crossed his arms. "Dr. Cable will be unpleased with your answer.

Tally picked up her plate of shrimp. "I'm sure I'll survive."

Shay danced her way over to Tally. "Who was the freak?"

"Just some ugly who that I knew where New Smoke was," Tally answered.

Shay shook her head. "Was it with uglies?"

Tally offered Shay a shrimp. She took it and ate it whole. "I never did understand them."

"We used to be ugly."

"Exactly. Hoverboarding in the middle of the night. Chasing after David, who by the way, we didn't know for sure if he existed."

Shay looked out at the dance floor. "Yeah, I guess we were pretty reckless." She shrugged. "But it's not like we had a life anyway. This is so much better."

"Yeah it is."

"I don't know what we were thinking when we left for New Smoke," Shay said. She walked over to the large window that supplied a brilliant view of Prettytown. "I mean, we've got it all here. We've got everything we've ever wanted and it's all within an arm's reach."

Tally looked out the window. "Don't you ever wonder?"

Shay looked over at Tally. "Wonder what?"

"It seems like we're forgetting something. It seems like there was something that I was meant to do," Tally placed her hands on the window.

"Like you forgot about Zane?"

Tally pressed her nose against the glass. "Maybe that was it." But, deep in her heart she knew that it wasn't. There was something else.  
~***~

Over in Uglyville, two strange uglies soared past the dorm building on hoverboards. They slipped past the wardens and flew out to the Rustles Ruins.

Out in the Ruins they waited for a sign. Time seemed to drag on forever. He couldn't get here fast enough for them. They looked all around them. There was nothing. No sign, just simply nothing.

"There!" one of them shrieked.

"The New Smoke lives!" the other bellowed. "It's real! It really exists!"

"Girl, you are losing it!" Shay said. She hit Tally playfully on the shoulder. "Cute boyfriend it waiting on you and here you are looking out some random window. That's so bogus." She laughed.

Tally had a feeling that Shay had one too many drinks. Pretties didn't get drunk as easy as uglies did, but they still could. And Shay was a perfect living example. "Shay, give me that." Tally took the drink from the protesting Shay.

"You should, need to go back to Zane-wa," Shay slurred. "Or someone, namely me, is going to drink him up and make them hers."

Tally shot her a look. "Keep your hands off of him."

"What about my fingers?"

"Those too."

"Girl, you're no fun any more. You've got too many nanos in your head." Shay shook her head. "It's a shame for someone like you to have so many nanos. A shame, such a shame."

Tally's heart skipped a beat. Shay said something, something that she should know about. "Shay, what did you say?" she demanded.

"It's such a shame," Shay was still repeating over and over.

"Nanos," Tally repeated. She was deep in thought.

"You've got nanos in your head!"

"David."

"Yey, you've got one right. David's mother came up with a way to get rid of them."

"The pretty surgery."

"That's how you got them. That's how we all got them."

"The Specials are controlling us."

~***~  
**One year later**

Tally soared through the air on her brand new hoverboard. Her new eyes, plus the really cool board, made it easier for her to spot the Smokies and runaway uglies.

There! There was movement. Two uglies darted out of the bushes. As they climbed on their hoverboards, they looked over their shoulders. They didn't see anyone. Tally followed them to the Rusty Ruins.

"Boss," she said into her ring. "I've got two."

"Good, where are they going?" Shay asked.

"To the Ruins." Tally paused for a moment. "You'd better call out the rest of the Cutters. This could get messy."

Shay flew up to Tally. Behind the two girls, the other Cutters were coming into view.

"Is the New Smoke involved?" Fausto, a Cutter, inquired.

"Aren't they always?" Shay lazily asked.

The Cutters flew to the Rusty Ruins and landed behind the uglies and David. Tally tried to forget about her feeling for David. Zane was her leading man now. Zane was the one she had to worry about now, especially since his brain was messed up now.

After all this is a Special Circumstance.

They approached the uglies. Shay tapped one on the shoulder. Tally smiled as they jumped.

"I won't hurt you, but I will if I have to," Shay said.

Let the fight begin!


End file.
